Fateful Encounters
by Akashi Reiko
Summary: Sakura abandoned at the age of three was left with only a deck. She grew up all alone, with no one to stand beside her. Can a meeting with Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin change her?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yo! How's it going? I wanted to try a new story so here it is. It may suck, so if there are things I need to work on for this story, please tell me!

Shiro: Okaa-san, I'm here to say the disclaimer!

Me: Oh really? More willing than Hikari.

Hikari: I heard that!

Me and Shiro: What? Did you say something?

Hikari: Shiro say it with me.

Shiro and Hikari: HKL doesn't own Yugioh 5D's or Naruto!

Me: So sad. I would've really liked to own Yugioh 5D's cuz it's just that awesome!

A young girl with pink hair tied in two pig tails that reached her lower back and emerald green eyes was running through the dark streets of satellite. She had on a black tank top with dark purple feathers on it, baggy shorts that were white and went to her knees, white and black fingerless gloves, and black boots. She was running to her hide out.

'I have to get this cpu chip to the hide out. I need to finish the duel runner.' She thought with determination. She passed a worn out building and failed to notice four pairs of eyes watching her. Her hide out was coming in site. She began jumping up the boxes that blocked the door and jumped over roof. Since there was a hole where she jumped over the roof, she landed in her hide out. She moved out of the rain.

X In the other building X

"Did you see that girl, Kalin," A boy with crab styled black hair and golden streaks. He was looking at the one named Kalin.

"Yea, I saw her alright. You see how she jumped up those boxes! That was amazing!" Kalin exclaimed. He noticed some a boy heading to the hide out the girl was in. "Look. What do you think they're doing"

No one answered his question because the boy started throwing rocks at the already broken windows. The boys clenched the fists wanting to know why the boys were doing that.

"Hey you freak! Get out here!" They heard a boy shout. Kalin and the others started glaring at the boys, even though those on the street weren't aware on it.

"Crow, Jack, Yusei stop. Let's wait and see what she does. I have a feeling she's about to do something." Kalin told them seeing that they were about to go and beat the kids up. "See, look." All eyes turned to the building were a shadow was jumping up to the top of the building. The boys throwing rocks didn't notice this.

The girl appeared on the ledge of the roof, and she had a duel disk on her arm. She pulled a card out and looked at it. A smirk graced her face.

X With Sakura (A/N: I'm gonna introduce her later in the chapter, but when changing view, I'm gonna use their names) X

"It's rude to throw rocks, you know. Insolent brats," Sakura said. They looked up at her in surprise. A feral look replaced the surprised look. She just stared at them impassively, no emotion showing on her face.

"There you are. So you finally come out, you freak." A boy shouted at her. She just blinked, unaffected by his words.

"Are you petty insults supposed to mean anything to me?" She looked at her card again before looking down at them again.

"You better leave. I'm known for getting violate! So you go on before you become my punching bag," she warned them. When they started laughing at her, she snarled. She jumped off the ledge and slammed the card onto the duel disk.

"Storm bringer, Skyress!"

A large, green bird flew gracefully in the air before landing on the ground and staring down at the young boys who angered the girl. Skyress looked at her mistress, who was standing on her shoulder.

"I'm not playing around. You don't want to mess with me. If you don't leave, I'll attack."

X With Yusei and the others X

"Whoa! Would ya look at that," Crow exclaimed. They were staring at the winged beast with astonishment.

"You're just jealous that we have parents and yours abandoned you, leaving you with only a deck.

They four stared at the girl in shock. Each were thinking the same thing, 'She's been alone her whole life with no one to rely on, no one to call her friend, and with no one who will accept her.'

X With Sakura X

"Shut up! You don't know what I feel or what it's like to be alone, with no one! Knowing that no one wants to accept you or be your friend. So stop acting that you know what it's like to be me because you have no idea!" by this point, she had tears streaming down her face and behind her Skyress was uneasy.

She was sobbing hard, not paying attention to anyone.

A boy with crab style hair that was black with gold streaks walked towards her. She whirled to face him.

"No! Stay away!" She was about to back up when he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her towards him. His other hand came around her and pulled her into a embrace.

"W-what are you doing?" She tried to pull away from the unknown boy holding her. He rested his head on her shoulder. She tensed at the action.

"I'm hugging you."

"I know that, but why?"

"I'm accepting you for who you are. I want to someone who you can call your friend." The boy whispered, tightening his grip on her. "I'm like you. I used to be alone too. You don't have to be alone anymore." He looked up at her when she gasped. Her eyes had a hint of hope in them.

"Really? You would really be my friend?" She sounded hopeful. "You would really accept me when others don't?"

"Yes." His tone was filled with sincerity and a smile adorned his face. The pink haired girl wrapped her arms around him

"Sakura. My name is Sakura"

"I'm Yusei Fudo." Three other people stepped out of the shadows of the building. An orange haired, brown eyed boy was scowling at Yusei.

"Hey, don't forget about us. You aren't her only friend Yusei, we are too!" He turned to face her, a smile replaced the scowl. "Name's Crow Hogan!" The orange haired boy said.

Sakura turned to the boy with blonde hair and purple eyes. "Jack Atlas." He introduced himself with a small smile.

"I'm Kalin Kessler." She turned to face the last boy. He had white hair and gold eyes.

"Sakura." She introduced herself again, just in case the other three didn't hear her name.

"Why do you want to be friends with that freak? You could be friends with us instead."

"She admits that she's lonely. That's something that only a compassionate person can do. Sakura wants friends for the right reasons." Crow said before looking at Sakura wit Yusei's arms still around her.

"Hey Yusei! What did I tell you about hogging Sakura to yourself? I wanna give her a hug." Crow whined in a childish manner.

"I got her first!" Yusei replied smugly. Watching their childish argument about her, Sakura burst into a fit of giggling. They stopped bickering and smile at her.

"Awe, would you look at that. Kalin, I think that Yusei and Crow have a crush on Sakura." Jack said snickering.

"I think your right, but Yusei has more of a crush on her than Crow does." Kalin agreed laughing. The other two boys' faces flushed a deep crimson causing Kalin and Jack to laugh harder.

"Shut up Kalin, Jack!" Yusei and Crow shouted in unison. This caused Sakura's occasional giggle to turn into full blown laughter. They chuckled along with her.

'She's so happy now,' they thought.

"So Sakura," Crow asked.

She looked at him after recovering from her laughing fit. She looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"So that's your hide out huh." Crow stated pointing at the building behind them.

"Yup! I've been there for awhile. Don't know how the boxes got in front of the door, but I just jump up them." She motioned them towards her. "Keep this between us. I have five duel runners in there. I made them from virtually scrap metal and now there really something! When they boys came by, I was just installing the cpu into the last duel runner. She looked for the bulling boys and saw that they weren't here. They probably got mad and left.

"You made duel runners? By yourself?" Kalin questioned, astonished.

"Yup. I'm the youngest and best duel runner maker and repairwoman there is in the satellite," Sakura said looking pretty proud of herself. She finally realized how arrogant she sounded. "Sorry I didn't mean to brag" She said casting them a apologetic look.

"It's ok. Can you show us the runners?" Yusei questioned. She blinked before letting a smirk appear on her face.

"Can you jump up boxes or get in through the second story window?" She asked. They all gawked at her in surprise, thinking that they were actually gone have to do that. "Just kidding! Skyress can take us to the top."

"I summon, Storm Bringer Skyress!" They all climbed on Skyress's shoulders. "Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed.

Me: Well what did you think?

Shiro: I was amazing!

Hikari: That was terrible!

Shiro and Hikari: That was pretty good.

ME: thanks! You're so supportive!

Me: Anyway, do me a favor and press the review button and tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone!

Shiro: Hey Yami-okaa-san! You finally updated!

Me: Yeah, I know. I've been busy. School annoys me, and I wish that thanksgiving break was longer. Anyway, where is Hikari?

Hikari: ~Pops out of nowhere~ You do care about me! ~Hugs me~

Shiro: While Hikari is over there hogging MY okaa-san, I'll say the disclaimer. HKL doesn't own Yugioh 5D's or Naruto!

Me: ~Gasping while still being hugged to death~ E-enjoy the c-chapter

*ON TO THE CHAPTER*

Skyress flew up in the air and hovered beside the top of the building and let everybody off. Sakura gave a silent thank you to Skyress for her help and removed he card from the duel disk. Crow walked over to the hole, but didn't look in.

"Do we have to jump in?" He said. She looked at him before motioning to look down. "Oh, there's a mattress…" He put two and two together and jumped in. "It's all good," Everyone else sweatdropped at Crow.

"Well now, are you going to go in too?" Sakura questioned. She walked over to the hole and jumped in too. Jack, Yusei, and Crow shrugged before jumping in too. Sakura and Crow were waiting by the doorway (Cause there wasn't a door on the frame). The other three walked over to them.

"Okay, now let's go. Follow me." Sakura began walking down the hallway where the stairwell was. They began to descend the stairs. The boys followed her and silence filled the air.

"So they duel runners are down stairs, Saki-chan" Sakura seemed a little startled by the nickname but she recovered. She smiled gently at Crow before nodding.

"Yup. I have them in a safe place, so that if anyone does manage to get in, the runners can't be stolen." Sakura explained. They came to a stop in front of a padlocked door (The only one in the whole building besides the bathroom of course). She entered the code and the door unlocked. They walked into the room and Sakura clapped twice causing the lights to come on. (I love those clap on lights. I want one.) The entire room was lit up. Five duel runners were in one place in the room, there was a runner in the making in the other, and two TVs with 2 couches.

They were immediately attracted to the runners. Crow was already next to one before she could open her mouth to talk.

There was a duel runner that stood out among the rest. It was white and it had black, gold, and silver streaks all over. On the front it had the kanji for cherry blossom on it. It had a white helmet resting on the seat. This was Sakura's runner. (A/N: I'm not really gone explain what they look like cause I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I'll tell you what color they are, and you can imagine whatever you want them to look like.)

The next one was midnight blue. The other three were basically the same. One was dark green, another was black and red, while the last was black and silver.

"Wow look at these runners!"

"Look at them all you want but don't mess with the white one." She began to walk away. They didn't know if she was gonna watch tv or go to the un-finished runner.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to work on the runner. I have a lot of time so I usually make runners."

Yusei stood up from where he was kneeling next to the black and red runner. He walked over to her. He smiled at her and said, "I'll help you if you like."

She smiled in return. "Thank you."

Kalin and the others started laughing like there was no tomorrow. They ignored them and began to work on the runner.

"Awww…. I think they like each other. Did you see the same lush on their cheeks?" Jack teased with a smirk. Kalin, Crow, and Yusei did a three way high five.

Sakura and Yusei froze. "K-keep your mouth shut!" Sakura stuttered. Her face was a dark crimson color, as was Yusei's.

"You're not denying anything. So you do love Yusei, don't ya Saki-chan? You too, huh, Yusei!" Crow said while snickering. Her face flushed a brighter red, the color rivaling her hair. Yusei, whose face was also flushed, tried to ignore them and continue working. She smiled a little at Yusei's attempt to keep his blush in check.

"Aw. Look at those two lovebirds! Young and in love, hahaha." Kalin added seeing Yusei's blush and Sakura's smile. They finally almost had their blush in check, but after Kalin gave that comment, they returned full force.

"S-stop messing with us! We are trying to work!" Sakura and Yusei were working on the engine for the runner.

"Why don't you go watch tv?" Sakura said. The others decided that the teased them enough, and went to watch tv. Sakura sighed and they continued working on the engine. Sakura stood up suddenly causing Yusei to look at her weird.

"I'm gonna go get a cpu chip now so I don't have to later." She was already out the door and at the base of the stairs when Yusei caught up and grabbed her hand. There was concern shining in eyes.

"What if those boys come back and hurt you? You won't have that same air advantage. Let's tell the others we'll be right back and I'll go with you." Sakura shook her head.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine, with or without the advantage of being on the edge of a building's roof." This time Yusei shook his head.

"Please…" Yusei was so close to begging. He really didn't want her to get hurt. He loved her too much. (It's love at first sight people! Cupid shot them with a love arrow!)

"Okay." She was finally giving in. He took her hand and they walking back to the room.

"Hey! We're going out for a bit. We need to find something for the runner. Please don't mess anything up." She pleaded before the two of them walked out of the room.

"Eh, if that's what the princess wants." Jack commented. The three of them went back to watching tv. (I got her nickname from Black Cat. Train calls Eve princess.)

X With Sakura and Yusei X

The two of them were already outside and walking down the streets. She grabbed his hand which made him look at her confused. She didn't respond in anyway. So he shrugged it off.

"You know there's a huge chance that this will take awhile, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off when a rock came flying and hit her in the forehead causing it to bleed slightly. More rocks came out of nowhere, but they couldn't see who was throwing them. Both were being hit by the rocks, until Yusei pulled on her hand that was still in his grasp. He pulled her into a embrace, shielding her from all the rocks. The rocks stopped being thrown momentarily and Yusei took this chance to escape with Sakura into a alley. He kept running until he had to stop to catch his breath.

She gently grabbed his face with both of her hands making Yusei look her in the eyes.

"Why did you hurt yourself? Why did you do that for me?" Sakura's eye glimmered with unshed tears at all his injuries.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Yusei questioned her. Both flinched at the friends part because they like each other more than that, but the other didn't notice.

"Yes, but why-" She was cut off when his placed a finger over her mouth. She blushed.

"It's what friends do for each other. Kalin, Crow, or Jack would've done the same thing." She smiled a little.

"Alright, but I'm taking you to Suzu-chan and Kaoru-chan's house."

"Suzu and Kaoru?" She gave him a smile.

"They take care of my wounds, let me get what I need from there, and go in and out as I please. I'm no sure if they are my friends though."

"If they do that for you then I'm sure they are." The gentle smile that was adorned on his face caused her heart to skip a beat and a blush to grace her face.

"Well, l-let's get going Y-Yusei-kun.. ah, i mean Yusei." She turned away with a blush and on her face pulling him her to where she'd get his wounds treated, even if they were only scratches and slightly bleeding.

X TIME SKIP (Sakura and Yusei are back at her hideout) X

"I have to go out another time to find one." Yusei brought his hand and brushed it over her slightly bandaged cheek. She tried to ignore the blush and focus on Yusei. (A/N: She's blushing a lot isn't she? Oh well that just makes her more cute in Yusei's eyes!)

"Can I talk to you at the base of the stairwell?" Yusei questioned, letting his hand fall off her cheek. She nodded and they began to walk to the door.

"Hey, don't get all kissy-face out there." Jack commented. (My 7 year old cousin made that one up.) Both ignored Jack and continued walking.

"Does that always happen to you? Do they always try to hurt you?" She didn't speak. "Please… tell me." He pleaded.

"Yes." Her voice was soft. "I've always been bullied." She looked at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "My pain doesn't matter to them." He pulled her into a hug.

"If you're hurt in anyway, come tell me because you matter to me. I'll be here for you! Always!" His voice held promise in it. He pulled her by her chin and placed a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back, smiling softly at her.

"C'mon let's go join the-" He was cut off when Sakura pulled him closer to her again. She looked at him before closing her eyes and kissing him, longer and with more passion. She pulled back.

"Can I call you Yusei-kun?" She seemed a little shy about asking. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'd like that very much."

They both re-entered the room to find Crow throwing a pillow at Jack for some reason. Kalin noticed them.

"Yo! You've been gone awhile, what were you doing out there?"

"Nothing really. I want to ask you something though, Kalin."

"Okay, shoot."

"Will you duel me?" Kalin looked shocked, but smirked after registering her request.

"If that's what you want." He said.

"Don't hold back because I'm a girl!" Sakura called out, she had a smirk on her face.

"Didn't plan on it."

"Duel!" They both shouted.

"Ladies first."

"With pleasure. It's my turn, Draw!" She examined the cards in her hand.

"I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode. Then I activate the spell card Double Summon! This allows me to normal summon once more. I summon Shining Angel. Now Rapid-Fire Magician effect activates, when I activate a spell card you take 400 points of damage."

Kalin- 4000 - 3600 Sakura-4000

"I'm not done yet! I activate the End of The World Ritual Spell Card! This allows me to special summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion from my hand by sending monsters equal to its level to the graveyard. Both monsters disappeared.

"Welcome to the field! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

A portal opened up and out came a beautiful woman. Sakura placed one card face down and ended her turn.

Kalin looked amazed at her monster but shouted, "My turn, Draw!"

*Chapter 2 end*

Me: how was that"

Shiro and Hikari: It's good!

Shiro: My favorite part was when Yusei kissed Sakura, then as he was gonna take her back into the room she pulled him into another kiss! It was super Kawaii!

Hikari: Mine was when Yusei protected her. He was like a knight in shining armor.

Me: Hehehe! Well I hoped you like that everyone. It took me a super long time think up, but lo and behold here it is, finally.

Me, Shiro, Hikari: Anyway down to business, please R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yo! How's it going everyone?

Shiro and Hikari: Hi!

Me: I decided to re-upload this chapter due to a few minor mistakes! Nothing big, but it bugged me so…

Hikari: Yami doesn't own Yugioh 5D's or Naruto, but anyways on to the story.

~On to the Chapter~

"My Turn, Draw!" Kalin shouted while he drew a car from his deck.

"I summon Infernality Beast in defense position." A portal opening and out came a black hound looking creature. Kalin swore seeing that he had no card to get rid of Sakura's monster.

"I place a card face down and end my turn." Kalin called out.

"It's my turn, Draw!" A thoughtful expression graced her face. "I activate my trap, Dust Tornado. I destroy your face down." The card was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Dammit!" Kalin cursed.

'He's going to have to keep a clear head if he wants to win,' she thought.

"Heh. I don't hold back on anyone! Now I activate the spell, Smashing Ground! This destroys a monster on your field with the lowest defense and your field's completely open." Kalin scowled.

"Ruin, Queen of Oblivion! Attack him directly!"

Kalin groaned as his life points went down again.

Kalin: 3600-1300

Sakura: 4000

"Hahaha! This is good. Kalin, your getting your ass beat!" Crow shouted, snickering. He turned to Sakura. "Go Saki-chan! Show 'em whose boss!" He shouted, cheering her on. Jack and Yusei nodded agreeing with Crow.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!' Kalin shouted at Crow.

"Don't think I'm done just yet Kalin! I activate Ruin, Queen of Oblivion's effect. Once per turn, I can remove from play a monster from my graveyard and deal damage equal to its attack."

Kalin's face twisted into shock. "What?"

"I remove Shining Angel. That's 1400 points of damage."

Kalin: 1300-0

Sakura-4000

Kalin walked over to her with a small smile and ruffled her hair. "You're good!'

"Really? Other duel gangs tell me it's just luck and they don't need someone like me on their team."

"You're looking for a team to join?"

"Yep. It's lonely by myself. Ever since my old team spread rumors about me, people everywhere like those boys try to hurt me."

"You used to be on a team? What happened?"

"Yeah, It was the four of us against the world, it seemed like, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and I. As for what happened… well it all happened in a enemy's hideout. We were bored so we went to get some territory from some gang. Someone was sneaking up on Naruto and was about to hit him when I jumped in and took the hit. Since that day, they began leaving my behind, avoiding me, not telling me anything, lying to me, and calling me words that I never want directed at me again."There were a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Words? Like what, princess?" Jack asked, angry that these people could cause her to lose faith in herself.

"Weak…Useless…Failure. I was thinking about leaving the team one day while walking around aimlessly throughout the base. That's when I overheard them when they were talking about me…" She trailed off, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"What did they say?" Crow asked. He couldn't believe that a team that was so close, could fall apart like this.

"They were saying things like 'She got beaten up pretty badly because she couldn't defend herself, she makes our team look bad, and we made a wrong choice choosing her when we were forming the team'. Things like that… When I heard that I ran. I got the hell out of there. I couldn't take it; they cut me deep with those words. It still hurts, even now." Sakura was trying to calm herself when Crow bent down in front of her and pulled her to him, whispering words of comfort.

"There is one last thing…" She said, shakily.

"You don't have to tell us anymore, if you don't want to." Crow said, he was already angry at those bastards; they inflicted so much pain on her.

"I want to. This was the last thing I heard them say before I was gone. 'We're gonna leave her and the hideout, She's no longer on the team. She obviously can't handle this. We're better off as a team of three anyway.'"

"They were gonna leave you all alone?" Yusei said in shock.

"Did they even know that you got beat up for Naruto's sake?' Jack demanded. It isn't right to judge before knowing the whole story.

"No." She took a deep breath and stood. She smiled at Crow when he looked at her confused. "I want fresh air so I'm going outside. I need to take a breath and forget about those backstabbers, even if that's only for a little while. "

"Wait, we'll all go together, but can you tell me what your ex-team members looked like?"

"Okay. Kakashi, is the leader, he has gravity defying silver hair and onyx eyes. Sasuke, who is a major cold hearted bastard, has black hair in the shape of a chicken's ass and onyx eyes. Finally Naruto, who is a dense idiot, had spiky, blonde hair and sapphire, blue eyes. He also has three whisker marks on each cheek."

"Okay, we can go now." Kalin stated, while secretly planning to harm those mentioned assholes now that he knows what they look like.

X Outside on the Street X

"Where did you wanna go, Saki-chan?" Crow questioned.

"I just wanted to go on a walk."

"How about we go to the runner shop in the slums and buy parts to finish the runner?" Yusei suggested. Sakura nodded.

"Okay. Will you help me again when we get back?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Of course."

"Before we go Sakura, can we stop at our hideout?" Kalin asked.

"Okay." She agreed. They began walking to Team Satisfaction's hideout.

They arrived at the hideout and begin walking up the stairs to the top room. Everyone waited outside while Kalin was in the room. Kalin returned with a brown jacket hidden behind his back that everyone except Sakura could see.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

The four members of Team Satisfaction stared at her, and then Kalin spoke. "You won't be alone anymore. You're a great duelist, no matter what anyone says. Will you join Team Satisfaction? We will never treat you like your ex-team did."

She gasped, surprised. "Wha- Really? You want me on your team?"

"You bet we do, Saki-chan!" Crow shouted. Sakura smiled at them.

"I'll join Team Satisfaction. I'll always there to help, no matter what!"

Kalin told her to take off her black jacket, which she did silently, and he handed her a brown sleeveless jacket.

When she had it on, he gave her a hug and said, "You're one of us now!" He turned so he could see everyone in his team. "We're a new kick-ass team now! We'll kick anyone's ass if they get in the way." They all had on identical smirks. Sakura suddenly remembered what she wanted to do when they left her hideout.

"Not to ruin the moment and all… but can we go to the slums now? I want to get parts."

Kalin nodded, "Yeah, let's head out guys." They followed him and were out in the streets soon enough.

They were walking while talking about random things when they saw three people ahead. Sakura gasped, recognizing them immediately and jumped behind the nearest person. Yusei turned around and looked at Sakura when he felt arms go around his waist. He looked in front of them and noticed that it was Sakura's old team. The four of them glared at the three of them and if looks could kill, those bastards would be six feet under.

"Yo. We heard of you, Team Satisfaction. We came to challenge you to a duel." A silver headed male said with his face in an orange book.

Yusei felt Sakura's arms disappear from around his waist. She stepped out from behind him. The three gasped. She glared at them.

'I hope she's ready to face them.' The male members of Team Satisfaction thought.

"You're really stupid. I'd expect this kind of thing from Uzumaki-san, but not from you Hatake-san, Uchiha-san. A team of three wants to take on a team of five. You even know who we are… How stupid are you?" Sakura had a murderous aura surrounding her.

They seemed to ignore her expression and everything she said. Naruto smiled brightly at her and called out happily, "Sakura-chan! We've been looking for you. Once we've finished the duel, let's go back to our hideout."

"Why would I go with you?"

"We're a team, Sakura-chan!"

"No, you're wrong. You were a team. She's with us now." Jack stated to Naruto.

Kalin, Yusei, Jack and Crow introduced themselves before surrounding Sakura. Kalin and Crow had their arms slung around her shoulder; Jack had a hand on her head, and Yusei had his arms around her neck with his head resting on Crow's arm.

Kalin smirked at their shocked faces, seeing Sakura in their arms. "This is Sakura Haruno. She's the newest member of Team Satisfaction."

"We'll duel you, but don't be surprised when you get your ass whipped." Sakura stated.

"Sakura, stop playing and let's go. Though I do wonder how you got a strong team like that to act all that out with you." Sasuke said. Sakura twitched in anger and growled lowly.

"You think we're kidding! Saki-chan is a part of Team Satisfaction and she's better than all of you. Saki-chan was right when she said that you were a bastard with hair in the shape of a chicken's ass!"

"What was that? So now you go around talking bad about people because you're a useless failure that can't defend herself. How sad are you, Sakura?" Sakura flinched at useless and failure. Kalin, Crow, Jack, and Yusei noticed and glared at Sasuke. Yusei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

Yusei was petting her head. "Can you duel them and meet us at the shop? I need to get her away from them. She isn't as ready to face them as she thought she was. It's to be expected though because of what they put her through."

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll join you after we kick their ass for hurting Saki-chan again and causing people to not like her and attack her!"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, feigning innocence. Inwardly, the three hoped that Sakura didn't her them talk about her.

"Don't play dumb, shitheads! We know what you said about her when you thought she didn't hear. How you backstabbing assholes hurt her so much with everything you said." Kalin said, enraged. Oh well, she's with us now and we'll take care her!"

"No more talking Kalin, It's time to duel. This is for Saki-chan." Crow said. He was silent for a minute. "Wait a minute! Yusei, that clever bastard, he's leaving us with the bastards and hogging my adorable imouto to himself!" (Crow and Sakura are going to have a brother/sister relationship.)

X With Yusei and Sakura X

Yusei was walking to the duel runner shop with Sakura in his arms being carried bridal style. Her face was buried in his neck. They were almost half way there. He shivered, 'Someone must be talking bad about me,' He thought. 'Probably Crow.'

Yusei saw a box against a building a decided to take a break.

"Are the others dueling those assholes?" Sakura questioned, moving to look at him.

"Yes."

"You must've wanted to duel with them. I'm sorry you had to take me away." She looked down. He lifts her chin back up, so she could look at him.

"Don't be sorry. You're more important to me than dueling them." Yusei said. She smiled.

"Thank you, Yusei-kun." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and leaned against him again.

~End of Chapter~

Hikari: please R & R!

Shiro and Me: Yeah, what Hikari said. Bye bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry! I know I've been gone a **LONG** time, but it's because I've been sooo busy! –ducks to dodge the random items thrown at me-

Hikari: Yami! Why did you leave everyone hanging for so long? Why? T-T

Mizore(Shiro changed her name): But you're here now! That's all that matters!

Me: Aww… Thank you! Anyway I don't own YGO 5D's or Naruto!

Mizore and Hikari: Enjoy the chapter!

*~ ON TO THE CHAPTER~*

*RECAP*

"You must've wanted to duel with them. I'm sorry you had to take me away." She looked down. He lifts her chin back up, so she could look at him.

"Don't be sorry. You're more important to me than dueling them." Yusei said. She smiled.

"Thank you, Yusei-kun." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and leaned against him again.

*END OF RECAP*

Yusei and Sakura began walking to the shop where they would meet Kalin and the others after they were done duel her backstabbing ex-teammates.

"I hope they suffer a defeat that knocks those ridiculously huge egos done a few notches." She said.

"Don't worry; they will get what's coming to them. We just met you and we already feel very protective of you, so we'll do anything for you to be happy." Yusei told her in a confident voice. She smiled and was about to respond when they heard shouting.

"Yusei, that seems to be coming from near the shop! Let's go!" He nodded and they began running to where the shouting was heard.

'_I hope that isn't Ryu...' Sakura thought_

Ryu was a little boy she found when she was still with the backstabbing idiots. He was left to fend for himself just like her. He had a habit of going out and finding things and bringing them to her. He was the one who gave her Ruin, Queen of Oblivion and the End of the World ritual spell card.

_-Flashback-_

"_Kura-nee-chan!" A 9 year old boy jumped into the arms of a surprised Sakura! She smiled down at him._

"_You're back, Ryu! You've been gone for so long that I've been getting worried" Sakura told him. There was concern shining in her eyes._

"_Well, I'm fine! Where are the others?" Sakura looked sadly at him. Of course he wouldn't know that she had been betrayed by them._

"_They no longer need me… They left me behind…" Sakura let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Ryu was saddened to hear what they did to her, but remembering something his attitude brightened._

"_Well don't let that bother you anymore! I've got a present for you; it's something I found when I was out." Ryu told her._

"_Well if you found it, then you should keep it. It is yours after all." Sakura stated._

"_Nu-uh! It's for you and that's final missy!" He said childishly and reached into his pocket and pulled two cards out, face down so she couldn't see them. He then placed them in her hands. She turned them over and gasped. It was the two cards that she'd been wanting to add to her deck._

'_Ruin, Queen of Oblivion and the ritual spell for it!' Sakura thought in awe._

"_Ryu, thanks so much!" She smiled at him before scooping him and her arms and spinning him around._

"_You're welcome, Kura-nee! Hehe, spin faster!" Ryu said giggling. She complied with a soft smile on her face._

'_Ryu you always know how to make me feel better. So for that, I thank you.'_

_-End Flashback-_

Yusei and Sakura came to a stop when they saw a young boy and a shop owner arguing.

"Just tell me how much the CPU chip costs and I'll pay for it. I have a friend and her birthday is almost here. She said she wanted one for her runner." The boy shouted.

"I don't believe you, brat!" The owner went to punch him, when Sakura appeared in front of the boy and caught the man's punch.

"Touch him and then it'll be you on the floor with bruises." Sakura called out in anger. She wasn't jut angry, she was absolutely livid.

'_How dare he try to hit Ryu! Like hell, I'd let him do it!'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura!" Yusei called out. He ran over to be by her side. "Are you alright? Calm down." He took her face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs on her cheeks. "It's ok, the boy didn't get hit. He's fine. Please calm down."

"Yusei what's going on?" Kalin's voice came from behind. Yusei turned to see Kalin, Crow and Jack there. Sakura continued staring the man down. He pulled his arm that she was hold on to, which brought her to him. His other arm struck forward and was aiming for her gut. She jumped and pulled her legs in to stand on his arm. His attack missed and she was still caught in his grip. She smirked devilishly. She pulled her arm from his grasp and jumped off his arm, kicking his face in the process of her back flip. His neck snapped back and he fell to the ground.

"Whoa! She's kicking his ass! What did the old guy do?" Crow questioned.

"He was about to punch the boy when Sakura appeared and caught the punch.

"Really?" Jack questioned.

"Did you guys beat those assholes?" Yusei asked.

"Hell yea, we did! They were good, but not good enough to beat us! They'll know to never mess with Team Satisfaction!" Kalin exclaimed. The others nodded before turning to where Sakura is to see what she's doing.

She got on her knees in front of the boy.

"Ryu, are you alright? He didn't hit you before I got here, right?"

"Kura-nee! I was just trying to get a CPU chips, but the old man didn't believe me."

"Go get it and I'll leave the money for it along with a note and some painkillers for the kick to the head." Ryu shook his head.

"Nu-uh! I'm paying for it, but you CAN leave the note and the painkillers." Ryu told her stubbornly. Sakura sighed in exasperation while shaking her head.

"You never change, Ryu! Fine leave the money and I'll leave the other things." They went inside the shop, and Yusei, Kalin, Jack, and Crow waited outside for them A few minutes later they exited the shop.

"So who is this Sakura?" Kalin asked her, looking at the kid beside her.

"This is Ryu. I found him when I was still with my ex-team. He was abandoned just like me, so I took him in and he was my little energizer bunny. He was jumping off the walls. I'm happy he's past that phase though I do kind of miss it."

"Really" I don't see why people do that sort of thing!" Crow shouted. "To leave a little kid on their own simply because they don't want them. I just don't get it!" Crow shoulders slumped.

Sakura walked over a wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Crow, we're past it because that's the past. It doesn't matter anymore." Sakura explained to him.

"You shouldn't be okay with. It's not okay to live with wondering why you weren't wanted." Crow mumbled.

"Like I said, it's okay because I have you guys now! The past is the past and this is the present. So are we gonna head back to the hideout now?" Sakura said. Kalin nodded.

"We probably should before the old guy wakes up. Can we ride on Skyress?" Sakura nodded, happy to have a reason to take out one of her friends.

"Come to the skies! Storm Bringer, Skyress!" Sakura called out while placing the card on the slot. A blue portal opened up and a large, green bird flew out. It landed next to Sakura and Ryu.

"Wow! It's been so long since I've seen Skyress!" Ryu exclaimed. They all got on Skyress and soon they were at Sakura's hideout. They walked their way down to the bottom floor and Ryu entered the password into the door's keypad.

"Can I watch TV? Pretty please!" Ryu asked. Sakura gave him smile and nodded.

"I'll join you. I need a break; it's been a LONG day!" Sakura stated. She turned to the boys, "Do you want to stay here for the night?" They all nodded in affirmation.

"The couches have pull out beds, so it's two per bed. I'll share with Ryu." She looked over at Ryu who already pulled out a bed a was lying down watching TV. She smiled in his direction. "Well I'm going to lay down. I'm tired and I want to sleep so good night." She gave them all hugs before joining Ryu on the bed and falling asleep immediately.

"Sakura has a point; it has been a long day. We should all do the same." Yusei proposed. They pulled out the other beds and chose who to share. Jack and Kalin shared the bed to left of Sakura's while Crow and Yusei shared the one on the right. They all bid each other good night and to Ryu who was still watching TV. Pretty soon they were all asleep, including Ryu who fell asleep watching his show.

~*End of Chapter~*

Me: Was this okay? Though it did suck that I had to completely rewrite it. I started it at school during instructional focus, which is like a study/get work done kind of free time thing. I saved it to my flash drive to continue at home, but my mom's laptop wouldn't register that it had a flash drive, and when I opened it on my step dad's computer, it opened but had no files on it! I was pissed off. Well, that's my little rant.

Mizore: Well, everything's okay now because you have the chapter out!

Hikari: Yup so cheer up.

Me: Thanks you two!

Hikari: Anyway, do us a favor and read and review!

Mizore: YUP! R & R! Pretty Please!

Me: Alright! Goodbye for now! And I'm sorry you had to wait so long!


	5. Author's Note

Sorry that this isn't a chapter! I'm going camping in Tennessee and I won't be updating for a while. Though I'll bring paper so I can write the chapters up and type them when I get back!

Oh, I'm thinking about starting a D.N Angel and Naruto crossover as well. It's gonna be Dark and Sakura pairing. Any ideas?

I'm gonna try and come up with something for my Code Lyoko, Odd and Sakura story and This Dark and Sakura one while I'm away.

So if you have any ideas you want to share with me, I'd appreciate it! Just PM me or review this AN with your idea. Just be specific about which story you're talking about!

Thanks a bunch,

Yami-chan


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another update!

Hikari: Didn't I talk to you yesterday?

Me: Yeah you did, ClarinetDinosaur. (Hikari's new pen name… what does that make my FluteWolf, Flagget {Colorguard})

Mizore: I'll say the disclaimer! Yami-chan doesn't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's!

Me: Thanks! Now onto the chappie!

~Chap. 5~

"My blackwing birds are way better than your dragons!"

'_What's all this noise?_' Sakura thought.

"Heh, as if! I could beat those bird brains any day!"

'_This is starting to piss me off!_' Sakura opened one eye and glared at Jack and Crow, who didn't notice. Ryu did and gulped.

"Jack, Crow?" He got everyone's attention.

"What is it, Ryu?" Crow questioned.

"Can you two keep it down? You don't want Sakura to fully wake up to all this noise…" Ryu trailed off.

"Why not?"

"She turns into that!" Ryu gulped. Ryu pointed to Sakura. Everyone turned to Sakura who had both eyes open, glaring at them with a dark aura surrounding her. "It's here… **The Hypotensive Evil Mistress**!" (I was watching Ouran High School Host Club episode 17 where it showed Kyoya as the Hypotensive Evil Lord)

Sakura started to get up. "Why the Hell is it so fucking noisy!" Sakura shouted.

"H-he was insulting my birds…" Crow said nervously.

" T-that isn't true! You started it." Jack retorted.

Sakura sighed, her evil aura disappearing. "I was woken up over a petty argument… Jack, Crow you two switch decks."

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"You shouldn't be insulting each other's cards. Each card you have in your deck is good. Both of you have huge egos… so you think your own deck is better than every one else. So switch decks and duel each other, then you'll learn that other peoples decks are just as good. It depends on how you use them and how much you believe in your cards!" Sakura explained. Everyone except Ryu stared at her.

"That was amazing. Though it seems that you've said that more than once." Kalin mused.

"That's because I have." Sakura deadpanned. Ryu nodded.

"Yup Sasuke-teme and Naruto-teme had the same problem." Ryu explained cheerfully. Sakura looked down at him. "And before that Kakashi-teme and his weirdo rival, Gai-san had that problem too." Sakura bent down in front of him. "What is it, Kura-nee-chan?"

"Look those backstabbers may not be my friends anymore, but if you still want to be their friend, I'm not going to stop you. Don't think that you have-" Ryu put his finger to Sakura's mouth, making her quiet down.

"Nu-uh! I'm not going to be friends with the bakas who hurt my Nee-chan!" Ryu declared. Sakura smiled and stood up.

Sakura ruffled his hair. "You're too good to me." She turned around and began putting her fold up bed. She looked at Jack and Crow, "Well go duel, come talk to me after you've finished." Both sighed and left to room. She sat down on the couch.

"So what are you going to do?" Kalin asked as he came and sat beside her.

Sakura shrugged, "Who knows, I suppose I'll just wait on Jack and Crow to finish. I don't-"

"So this is where you are Sakura-chan!" A loud voice called. Sakura turned around, eyes wide. Standing in the doorway was Naruto. Behind him were Sasuke and Kakashi, and someone she hasn't seen in a while, Ino.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sakura shouted.

"We came to get you, isn't it obvious? C'mon Sakura-chan!" Naruto said gleefully.

"No! My nee-chan isn't going anywhere!" Ryu said angrily as he stepped in front of her. Ino walked forward and shoved Ryu out of the way, making him hit his head on the floor as he fell.

"This doesn't concern a stupid brat like you! Not that I want forehead girl to come anyway." Ino commented.

"RYU!" Sakura ran over to Ryu. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine nee-chan. It only hurts a little." Sakura growled as she took her jacket off and place it on him. Her emerald eyes hardened as she glared over her shoulder at Ino. Jack, Crow and Yusei ran in another entrance.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack shouted as the three of them made their way to Kalin's side. He pointed to Sakura who had Ryu in her lap. They could her shaking.

"What happened to Sakura?" Yusei asked.

"That blonde haired pig, shoved Ryu out of the way, and he hit his head on the floor. Sakura's gonna get really pissed." Kalin explained.

"C'mon Forehead girl, we need to get going. Just leave the brat with these weirdos." Ino walked to her and pulled on Sakura's arm. Sakura snapped and grabbed Ino by the back of her shirt and threw her over her shoulder and into the wall, which she slid down, unconscious.

"Ino-chan! Why did you do that to Ino-chan?" Naruto shouted, running to Ino's side.

"Take her and leave my damn hideout. I have no intention of leaving with you."

"That's too bad; I guess we have to force you with us." Kakashi said seriously.

"You have that blonde haired bimbo over there as my replacement, so you don't need to come back to me. I have a new team, so I definitely don't need to see you assholes again." Sakura responded angrily. Sakura walked over and picked up Ryu, and made her way over to her new team.

"Let's get the duel runners and head over to your hideout." Sakura whispered.

"What about that unfinished one?" Crow asked.

"I have no choice but to leave it. Let's get moving." They began walking into the darkness of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going crazy, Sasuke. Sorry, but you can't join us. Team members plus little boy only." Came Sakura's reply before the revving on engines came to life, waking Ino in the process. Sakura came out speeding out of the darkness on her runner first with the others following. "Ja ne, Assholes!" Sakura exclaimed smirking.

"Stay away from my imouto Bastards, especially you, Blonde haired Bimbo!" Crow shouted.

"I'm not a Bimbo!"

"Yes you are." Kalin deadpanned.

"Haha, enjoy your new teammate!" Sakura said giggling as the she drove out of the hole in the wall on the next floor.

~end~

Me: I think it could've ended better but I didn't really know how to do so.

Hikari: Meh! It'd fine.

Mizore: Yup!

Me: Anyway I gotta go! I'll try to update another story tomorrow. Ja ne!

Mizore: Please R&R!


End file.
